Certezas
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Songfic. Presente de amigo secreto.


_**Esta fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a Tay D S, eu confesso que fiquei meio desesperada quando tirei vc Tay, pq eu ando bloqueada pra Harry/Luna e não tinha a mínima ideia de escrever com os outros shipps que vc gosta, resolvi me arriscar no fandom de Nárnia então hehehe, espero de coração que te agrade, foi escrita com muito carinho.**_

 _ **N.A.: Incest, RA e Songfic e bastante açucarada, se não gosta, não leia. A música utilizada foi Never be Alone - Shawn Mendes.**_

* * *

 _ **I promise that one day I'll be around**_ _  
_ _ **I'll keep you safe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll keep you sound**_

 _Já havia perdido a noção de há quanto tempo estava deitada no gramado, sentindo com as mãos a aspereza da grama mal cortada, pinicava o corpo todo, mas por alguma razão era extremamente reconfortante estar ali. Talvez fosse a sensação morna do sol da manhã em sua pele, ou o cheiro das árvores que vinha na brisa, um cheiro vivo e pulsante, fazia-a se sentir assim também, viva e pulsante, como nunca se sentira em sua vida na selva cinza que era Londres. Já estavam ali há quase um mês, ela, e os dois Pevensie mais novos, Lucia e Edmundo. Fugiam das bombas e do terror da guerra, ela se sentia muito agradecida às pessoas que os acolheram, eram tempos terríveis, de fato. Ouvir o som das risadas de Lucia enquanto implicava com Edmundo por alguma besteira infantil lhe dava esperança, de que as coisas fossem se acertar, de que as coisas voltariam a ser como antes. Ela sabia que não era assim, é claro, sempre se orgulhara muito de ser uma moça bastante racional, a casa estava destruída, o pai e o irmão mais velho, Pedro estavam lutando na guerra e ela não tinha como garantir que iam voltar. Pedro, ela detestava pensar nele, doía horrivelmente, era complicado, não sabia muito bem o que sentir, na verdade sabia, só não sabia se era certo._

 _Podia se lembrar nitidamente do dia em que se despediram, de como ele tinha cheiro de cedro e chuva naquele dia, ela ralhou com ele por causa disso, odiara a nova loção pós barba que ele estava usando, na verdade só odiava o fato de ele ter que deixá-la, ele sabia disso e apenas sorriu da rabugice dela. Depois de beijá-la daquele jeito que se beija alguém que você acha que nunca mais vai ver de novo, ele disse que estava indo mantê-la segura. Ela sentiu vontade de gritar com ele, dizer que ele era só um garoto e que aquilo era uma idiotice, mas ela não fez isso, ela apenas o abraçou muito forte, daquele jeito que você abraça alguém que acha que nunca mais vai ver de novo._

 _ **Right now it's pretty crazy**_

 _ **And I don't know how to stop or slow it down...**_

Lembrava-se do dia em que a intimação chegara, estava ciente de que o pai seria obrigado a ir, mas a convocação de Pedro fora um choque para todos, a mãe desabou no choro, sempre fora uma mulher muito sensível, ela, por sua vez, apenas calou-se, não conseguia emitir som algum, a ideia do risco de nunca mais vê-lo, paralisou-a. Tentou imaginar um mundo onde ele não existisse, parecia algo altamente inconcebível, impraticável. Fez uma única pergunta que o pai não respondeu, sabia que ele agia assim porque talvez ele só não quisesse parecer impotente, mas ela sabia que ele lutava contra o impulso de negar o pedido do comandante.

Naquela noite eles jantaram no mais absoluto silêncio, mais tarde ela foi ao sótão, sabia que ele estaria lá. Tinha ido com a intenção de conversar, para tentarem achar uma solução para aquele problema, afinal, ela era uma moça muito racional, solucionava problemas ao invés de chorar por eles, subiu as escadas com a mais absoluta determinação, mas quando ela chegou lá e olhou a expressão no rosto dele, ela entendeu que nem toda a racionalidade dela seria suficiente para impedir isto, estava lidando com algo além de seu alcance.

\- Sei o que está pensando, Su e não há nada que possa fazer. – Disse ele tristemente.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu ela simplesmente, indo se sentar ao lado dele. Ele a aninhou em seu ombro e beijou sua cabeça, ela sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, a garganta doía horrivelmente, mas esse tipo de coisa não era do feitio dela.

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **I know there are some things we need to talk about**_

 _ **And I can't stay**_

 _ **Just let me hold you for a little longer now...**_

Eles ficaram ali aninhados no sótão pelo que pareceram horas, ela sabia que deveriam conversar, que não sobre a guerra, mas pelo menos sobre eles, essa relação estranha e inapropriada que tinham, sabia que aquilo era errado, mas quando estavam assim tão perto, quando sentia o toque dos lábios dele, quando ele a abraçava assim, a última coisa em que ela conseguia pensar era no fato de serem irmãos. Aquilo tudo a deixava muito confusa, fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a segurou.

\- Me solte, Pedro, eu nem deveria estar aqui.

\- Su, por favor, eu sei que é complicado e que nós precisamos conversar sobre isso em algum momento, mas hoje, por favor, Su, hoje eu só quero te abraçar um pouco mais. – Suplicou ele com uma angústia no olhar à qual ela não conseguiu resistir. Tentou racionalizar toda aquela situação, tentou pensar em como aquilo tinha começado, a verdade é que parecia que se amavam desde sempre, desde que ela conseguia se lembrar ele cuidava dela, dava o mundo para vê-la sorrir, mas em algum momento só serem irmãos deixou de ser suficiente, o primeiro beijo deles era algo que ela jamais iria esquecer, quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus foi como se estivesse viva pela primeira vez, sentiu que ali, nos braços dele, era exatamente o lugar ao qual ela pertencia. Soube que ele era dela e que ela era dele e de mais ninguém. Saber disso só piorava infinitamente as coisas.

 _ **Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own**_ _  
_ _ **So when we are apart**_

 _ **You'll never be alone...**_

Ela ouviu vagamente a voz de Edmundo chamando-a para o almoço, não sentia fome, também não sentia vontade de levantar-se dali, mas sabia que os garotos eram responsabilidade dela e que a governanta ficaria muito furiosa se ela não estivesse lá para contê-los, ela não entendia o motivo de tanta cautela, eles faziam quase todas as refeições sozinhos, o professor que era o dono da casa na verdade nunca nem cruzou com eles, talvez não gostasse de crianças. Lucia e Edmundo estavam anormalmente quietos, Susana sabia o motivo, já fazia um mês que estavam ali e nem sequer uma carta. Ao pensar nisso ela não conseguia evitar levar a mão ao colar que ganhara dele no dia da despedida, o pingente era uma pedrinha em um formato que lembrava vagamente um coração, Pedro a achara no rio e dera a ela dizendo que era um pedaço do coração dele que ele estava deixando com ela para que ela não se sentisse tão sozinha na ausência dele. O conhecido nó na garganta já dava o ar da graça novamente, mas agora mais do que nunca, ela não choraria, ela não podia ceder, precisava ser forte para os dois pequenos, mas por Deus, estava sendo um esforço hercúleo. Tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era em como o queria de volta são e salvo, de como gostaria de estar de volta ao sótão sorrindo enquanto ele brincava de ligar os pontos com as sardas do rosto dela.

 _ **When you miss me close your eyes**_ _  
_ _ **I may be far but never gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you fall asleep at night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just remember that we lay under the same stars...**_

Passara-se quase a metade de um mês, ela agora não conseguia mais ser forte, não chorava, tampouco falava, o terror se apossara dos dela, a incerteza da falta de notícias era uma tortura, eles agora esperavam pelo pior. Ela tentava se distrair com um bordado enquanto Lucia e Edmundo jogavam bola no jardim, ela podia ver que eles pensavam o mesmo que ela, pois brincavam de forma mecânica e apática. Ela pensava na mãe, recebera uma carta dela semana passada, também não sabia deles e estava desesperada, Susana tentou parecer o mais equilibrada e otimista possível em sua resposta, mas sentia que tudo o que escrevia era de uma falsidade atroz, acabou por deixar Edmundo responder a carta. Ouviu passos e percebeu que a governanta vinha em sua direção segurando o que pareciam ser cartas, seu coração disparou, quase se atirou na pobre mulher que saiu reclamando da sua falta de modos. Era uma carta de Pedro. Seu coração falhou uma batida antes de reunir a coragem para abrir, parecia loucura, mas o envelope cheirava exatamente como aquela loção vagabunda que ela detestava, mas sinceramente, naquele momento, era o melhor cheiro do mundo. Ela abriu a carta com dedos trêmulos.

 _ **Querida Susana;**_

 _ **Não imagina a falta que sinto de você, cada dia é como uma tortura, as coisas foram horríveis no inicio, prefiro nem mesmo falar, por favor, quando eu voltar, não me pergunte jamais sobre este período. Foram dias nefastos, apenas suportáveis mediante a sua lembrança. Quando eu fecho os olhos, Su, você é tudo o que eu vejo, eu posso estar longe, mas estou com você.**_

 _ **Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto a escrever, você deve ter ficado apavorada, admito que isto foi imperdoável, mas ainda assim, peço novamente que me desculpe. Como disse, as coisas estavam um caos por aqui, mas agora está melhor, agora não vai demorar, Su, logo vamos estar juntos de novo.**_

 _ **Por favor, peço que não se entristeça, eu sei que a nossa situação é complicada, e que vai ser bastante difícil, mas eu não estou com medo, verdade, eu não tenho mais medo, Susana e eu te peço que você não tenha medo também, eu amo você, você me ama, é só o que precisamos saber. Tenha paciência, quando sentir muito a minha falta, lembre-se que nós dormimos sob o mesmo céu e observamos as mesmas estrelas. Lembre-se que você tem o meu coração.**_

 _ **Sempre seu, Pedro Pevensie.**_

Ela estava agora muito calma, não tinha mais medo, de fato, tinha apenas o sorriso e a paz da certeza de que em breve estaria no seu lugar preferido no mundo todo, os braços de Pedro Pevensie.

* * *

 **Já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar, né? ;)**


End file.
